


Not a Friend

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s09e01 The Magician's Apprentice, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s08e12 Death in Heaven, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: How Ohila helped the Doctor disappear, and how Missy received his confession dial.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2017 ficathon. I chose a prompt from the 2016 ficathon to write this year; that prompt was "Ohila: being the Doctor's not-a-friend."

Ohila sensed there was a disturbance in the Sisterhood. The Sisterhood appeared calm. The Sacred Flame was still active, and the Sisters were tending to their usual duties.

Ohila walked towards the entrance of where the Sisters resided. There the Doctor burst into where the Sisters resided, his confession dial in his hand. “You, Red Cloak, I need a place to hide,” he said. 

“Karn is not a hiding place for Time Lords,” Ohila said. 

“Do you know who I am?”

“Of course, Doctor.” Her face showed her disapproval of the Doctor’s actions. 

“You owe me, Red Cloak. The least you could do is hide me.”

“From what?”

“From the universe.” The Doctor flung his arms in the air.

“You’re lying. What are you trying to hide from?”

“I told you. The universe.” 

“If you don’t tell me what you’re hiding from, I will have no choice but to exile you and your TARDIS from Karn.” 

“All right. I’m hiding from Colony Sariff.”

Ohila blinked. “What is Colony Sariff?”

“They are a colony of snakes. Pink snakes. They don’t look like a colony of snakes. They put themselves together in the shape of a monk in a robe.” 

“They sound like someone you can defeat.”

The Doctor shook his head. “I can’t defeat them. My screwdriver doesn’t have the power to stop all of them. Maybe one of them, but not all of them. But that’s besides the point. It is your obligation to hide me.” 

“I have no obligation to hide you.”

“Oh, but you do. Who saved your kind from Morbius? Who rekindled your Sacred Flame? Who did you save in order to stop the Time War?”

Ohila said nothing.

“Me. If I can do so much for your people, the least you can do is hide me from a colony of snakes pretending to be a monk.” 

“When is he coming?”

“Soon. I stopped at the Shadow Proclamation to throw them off my trail until I arrived here.”

Ohila nodded. “I have the perfect place for you to hide. And if I can get all my sisters together, I have the perfect distraction for Colony Sariff.”

  


* * *

  


When the Doctor was ready, he returned to his TARDIS. His next stop was into the Sacred Flame.

It was true that part of the reason he arrived on Karn was to give Ohila his confession dial, in the hopes that she would give the confession dial to Missy. But the Doctor knew that the Sacred Flame was possible of teleportation. The Doctor wished to not be found, not immediately. Ohila gave the Doctor permission to travel into the Sacred Flame to wherever he wanted to go. 

The Doctor centered the TARDIS into the heart of the Sacred Flame and steered her towards it, not knowing where the two of them would go once they entered.

  


* * *

  


After the Doctor hid himself from the universe, Ohila stepped into the Sacred Flame. She returned with the person she believed was the Doctor’s oldest friend—the person known as the Master in the Doctor’s past, but was now known as the Time Lady Missy. 

Missy was intercepted by Ohila as soon as the blast from the Cyber-converted Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart triggered her vortex manipulator. Ohila led her towards the light of the Sacred Flame and to Karn. The other members of the Sisterhood surrounded the Sacred Flame as Ohila and Missy arrived.

“What’s this?” Missy asked, a grin appearing on her face. “Has the demented little knitting circle come to welcome me to Karn?”

“I told them to surround the flame in case you tried to do anything.”

“I can still do something. None of you scare me.”

“There are enough of us here to overwhelm you and end your life. It would be wise if you didn’t try to do anything.” 

Missy’s confident smile faded from her face. “Why am I here?”

Ohila produced the confession dial from her robe. “The Doctor requested me to find you and give you his confession dial.” 

Shock appeared on Missy’s face. “Is he dead?”

“No. He has decided to disappear.”

“Can anyone find him?”

“No. Not yet. I warned the Doctor, but he refused to listen to me. Sooner or later, someone’s going to find him.”

Missy’s grin returned to her face. “So it’s up to me to find him.” 

“If you choose to look for him.” Ohila gave Missy the confession dial. 

“I’m surprised this demented little knitting circle was actually quite useful at all! Where do I leave?”

“Through the flame,” Ohila said. “With me, until we return you to Earth. Don’t try anything, or we’ll throw you into the core of Karn.” 

“I wasn’t headed back to Earth.”

“Where were you going?”

“No idea. I wanted to surprise the Doctor myself with me not being dead, but since he’s disposed of at the moment, I’d like to go to...one of those hot Earth cities. I have a friend I’d like to catch up with there.” 

“You have friends.”

“Oh, she’s not a friend. But if I’m going to find the Doctor again, she’ll be useful.” 

Missy stepped into the flame again, with Ohila following her. She couldn’t wait to get back on Earth, if only to taunt Clara.


End file.
